Spashley Reunited
by Stormy blue skies
Summary: First fanfic. AU. Spencer moved away from ash they meet again in college ashleys engaed to jess what will happen? spashley in the end Reviews welcome i don't know if i should continue so feed back please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's POV**

I hear my phone ringing but I'm too tired to move, so I just lay here thinking about how happy Ashley made me in high school. I wish we never broke up, but I moved to Ohio with my dad he got custody of me and my brother glen in the divorce. I ran into ash a month ago at NYC where I attend school for photography. Turns out she just transferred to be here with her girlfriend Jessica.

My phone is ringing again it's the third time in a row.

"_Hello?" _I say into my cell not looking at the caller i.d.

"_Jess Proposed! And I said YES!" _is what I hear Ashley say and I suddenly feel my heart breaking into pieces.

"_What?"_ I say because I just don't want to believe it.

"_Yeah she just asked like 5 minutes ago and I just had to call my best friend and tell you first!"_

"_I'm happy for you ash, when do you get back to New York? We should celebrate?"_ Or you know get drunk off my tail to drown my sorrows of losing you.

"_I get back in the morning. Jess has to take her last test of the semester, then we are going to plan the wedding."_

"_Oh wo.."_ I get cut off by ash asking me something

"_Wait! Hold on Spence will you pretty please be my maid of honor?"_ she's not even here and I can tell she has her pouty face on.

"_Put that pout away " "I am not pouting" _she's laughing so I know she was _"I will always be there for you best friend so of course I will be your…Maid..of..Honor."_ That was so hard to get out but by the squealing in my ear I know I've made her happy and that's all I want is for her to be happy.

"_Hey ash I'm gonna go I have a test in the morning…..i'm so happy that your happy."_ I'm trying to hold in my tears I don't want her to hear me crying she'll know something is up and I don't want to tell her not now.

"_Okay Spence night I love you baby." _Click. Wait hold the tears, Did she just say I love you and call me baby? No no maybe she was talking to Jess while hanging up.

**Ashley's POV**

Holy Cow! What. Did. I. Just. Do!

I totally just said that to spencer I haven't said that or called her that since we were dating. I think I'm having a panic attack jess is saying something but I'm to in my head to listen. I hope spencer didn't hear me. I'm brought out of my thoughts by jess putting a paper bag in my face and saying _"breath in, breath out"_ over and over. I think my breathing is back to normal.

"_So are you just soooo happy to be marrying me that your already thinking about planning that your hyperventilating?"_ Jess asks while we get comfy for a nap before heading off to the airport.

"_Of course baby! You know how am all girly and has to have everything perfect."_ She just chuckles a little knowing just how I get about details. I can't really believe I just lied to her it's the first time I have ever lied to her. But I don't wanna tell her what I said to spencer jess is a super jealous person and I don't want to hurt her.

**….**

We're on the plane leaving L.A. heading back to N.Y I stating out the window. Jess is sitting beside me sleeping. My mind keeps drifting back to spencer and what I said. All these old memories flowing through my mind of us in high school. Like the first time I told her I loved her.

_**It was at the beach we had been going out for three months and she looked so beautiful I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her lean back into me and I turned her in my arms, kissed her lips and barley pulled back still touching them without pressure and I looked into her eyes and said "I feel like I've known you all my life not five months but I have to tell you or I'm gonna go out of my mind, I love you Spencer with everything I am." She kissed me and said it back "I love you too ash, forever." **_

That day was probably the best day of my life. And I shouldn't even say that because I just not even 24 hours ago told Jess I would marry her that should have been that best day of my life. I am totally having second thoughts. Maybe if I call Kyla she can help me sort this out and figure out what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spencer's POV**

I can't stop thinking about what I heard ashley say. I've been thinking about her all morning I can't even concentrate on my test I think I've been staring at the same for ten minutes. I need focus.

…**.**

I just got done with the test and I am heading to my apartment. I really hope I passed.

I'm walking up the steps to the third floor when I notice ash. She look's like she's debating if she's going to knock or not. She seems kinda nervous.

"_Hey Ash, you okay?" _She just jumped out of her skin she's clutching her chest and glaring at me maybe it's because I'm laughing at her.

"_That was so not funny Spence!"_ she's pouting. I try to stifle my laughter as I open the door to my apartment.

I walk to my room to put my backpack up and, when walk back to the living room ash is laying on my couch. I walk over and tap her feet and she lifts them up so I can sit and then puts them in my lap. I look at her waiting for her to talk, she seems like she has something on her mind. Maybe she's already stressed about details. That thought makes me laugh and ash gives me funny look.

So I explain..

"_You look like something is on your mind I was just thinking that your already stressing about weddings details."_ I say laughing until I realize that she's not laughing too.

"_Ash what's wrong?"_

"_Spence…" _She pauses _"I'll tell you when I figure it out. So wanna watch a movie instead of going out?"_

"_aaassshhh"_ I whine _"I was really hoping on going out to art's that new club and I wanna go with my best friend. Pleeeaasssee ash can we go?"_ I give her my carlin pout. I know she cannot resist and I see her giving in and I add the puppy eyes too and…

"_Fine Spence we can go just put the puppy eyes and pout away you know I can't say no to it and it's not fair."_ She laughs a little as she says this and try's to pout. Gah! It's so cute I just wanna kiss it away.

"_Alright let's change and head out."_

…**.**

**Ashley's POV**

Spence and I have been at the club and she seems to be knocking'em back.

"_aasshh llet'ss daaancee!"_ She's slurring and she's dragging me to the dance floor.

Some upbeat fast song is playing. Spence is pulling me closer and closer there's no space between us her arms loosely hanging on my shoulders face buried in my neck. This is getting her being this close to her I almost told her how I felt, in her apartment. But I didn't. She feels so good pressed into my body..I need to stop thinking like this I mean come on I'm engaged. I look at my watch and see it's getting late or early its 2 in the morning.

"_Spence we should get going, it's late and your drunk."_ I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver but I'm just going to ignore it. I did not cause that reaction. I soo need to talk to Kyla.

I get spence to agree on leaving I am so glad we're only two blocks from her apartment. She's leaning most of her weight on me and she seems to be going to sleep.

…**.**

We are outside her apartment she got sick twice on the way back.

We enter her apartment and I take her to her room laying her down slowly on her side. I go to get a cold wash cloth and a bucket but spence tugs me back by my wrist.

"_Stay..here..with..me"_ she mumbles out eyes glassy from achool.

"_I'll be right back spence why don't change into some pj's."_ she gets up slowly and changes while I get the cold cloth and bucket. When I walk back in she under the covers her breathing is evening out she's almost asleep. When I crawl in beside her she snuggles into my side and mumbles something I don't hear.

"_What was that spence?_ I whisper

"_I love you too ash-ash"_ she mumbles again and my heart stops she hasn't said that to me since we were 17. I wonder if she means it.

…**.**

**Spencer's POV**

When I wake up I'm face to face with ash and our arms are wrapped around each other. I look over her feature's, the smile on her face how her nose is twitching because of how her bangs have fallen in her face. I slowly and carefully untangle myself because I sooo need some advil I am never drinking again. Okay so that's a lie because I'm actually not that hung-over. I take one more look at her before I leave the room god she is so beautiful. She's searching for me and she has a small frown on her face because nothings there. She grabs my pillow instead and buries her face in it. I have to leave this room or I never will. I stop by the bathroom to get some meds and head to the kitchen to make some coffee maybe some breakfast too.

…**.**

I'm dancing around my kitchen singing M.J's the way you make me feel when I hear laughter coming from behind me. I freeze and slowly turn around spatula still by mouth as a microphone, and it's ashley.

"_See if that laughing is gonna get you pancakes." _I say and she stops laughing looking like someone is about to take away her favorite lollipop.

"_you so would not really do that would you? You know how much I love your pancakes spence!"_ She whine's starting to pout until her phone starts to ring.

I try not to listen but it's hard I wanna know who it is.

"_Hey baby. Yeah no I'm sorry I didn't call it was 2 am when we left the club and I crashed at spence's because she got wasted and I didn't want something to happen."_

Pause

"_I know Jess." _Pause _" why are you getting jealous you know spence and I are just friends."_

And that's when I stop listening it hurts to hear her say that. She's still on the phone when I'm done cooking I just put it on the counter for her and start eating my plate of food. When she sits at the table she looks sad. I don't know much about her relationship with Jessica but I hate that any time they get off the phone ash looks sad. Maybe if we were closer she would tell me what's wrong. Ashley's looking at me expectantly

"_Did you ask me something?"_ I ask her

"_Yeah I wanted to know if you would go dress shopping with me today, I mean I know your my maid of honor and all and it's expected but I still wanted to know I mean unless you have other plans then.."_

That where I cut her off she's rambling. _"Ash shush your rambling of course I'll go with you I finished with classes yesterday."_ I smile at her and she smiles back that smile that she use to give me where her nose crinkles and her eyes smile.

…**.**

Ash and I are at this wedding dress boutique she found online earlier while I was getting ready to go. She's trying on Vera Wang dress it's a strapless tulle with punch flowers it's beaded lace and has a train.

…..

…..

Sorry mind went blank there she just walked out and she is gorgeous in that dress. Her curly brunette locks are cascading around her shoulders she is the image of a perfect bride.

She's looking at it in the mirror.

"_Spence what do you think?"_

"_I'm…I'm speechless ash you look really beautiful."_ I say as I walk up behind her we lock eyes through the mirror and it looks like she's trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is.

She has the place hold the dress so she can look around at a few other stores.

…**.**

We spent all day looking at dresses I am so happy to be in my bed I'm exhausted. Ash went home after the last store Jess was upset because she hadn't seen ashley all day. I don't like her but that could be because I am still in love with ash.

**Ashley's POV**

When I get home Jess is laying on the couch I walk over to her and she opens her arms. She wants me to lay with so I comply and cuddle into her. She starts to drift but I can't my mind is on spencer. I need to call Kyla so I get up carefully and walk to the bedroom.

I take out my cell and call her. The phone is ringing

"_hello?"_ She answers

"_Hey sis I so need to talk to someone and I know you are the only one who will tell it like it is."_

"_Hold up ash, and explain you seem stressed. Is it about the wedding?"_

"_Well yeah I'm stressed and it's not really the wedding. You know how I ran into spence well I think all my feelings are coming back for her and I don't know what to do about it I told her on the phone the other night that I love her and I called her baby Ky I'm losing my mind I don't even know she heard and she was mumbling in her sleep and said she loved me too and called me ash-ash she hasn't done that since we were together." _I take a deep breath I think I said it all in one anyway. I hear ky chuckle.

"_Why are you laughing? This is serious!"_

"_Ashley you know what I think. You never got over spencer just look at Jessica aside from her insecurity. She looks like spencer blonde hair blue eyes same height do I need to go on..?"_

"_No I'm good not hearing it again. What should I do ky?"_

"_Break it off with Jessica before you get in too much deeper and then tell spence how you feel."_

"_What she doesn't feel how I feel?"_

"_Maybe she does..you have to talk to her and find out. But hey I gotts go I got another call coming in."_

"_okay bye ky"_

"_bye ash"_

I guess I should does this soon. Maybe I'll talk to spence first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley's POV**

It's been a few weeks since I decided to tell spencer and jess. The thing is though, I haven't said anything. I'm getting more nervous about telling them the longer I wait. I've been hanging out with Spence non-stop and the more I do the more I realize Ky's right I never really got over Spence. I mean it has been only like two and half years since we were together, and I knew back then I was in love with Spence. But then she moved and we didn't do a very good job at keeping in contact.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Spence yelling from her room telling me to "stop pacing or I'm going to put a whole in her floor". Oh did I forget to mention I'm at Spencer's, yeah well we're going back to Art's. When Spence emerges from her room she asks me

"_How do I look ash?"_ and my only reply is to gulp she has a low cut V-neck shirt on that shows just enough cleavage to leave it to the imagination with a short jean skirt that shows off her very toned and tanned legs that look like they go on forever…I think I may be drooling. Spencer's laughing..

"_I'll take that as I look HOT!"…"Let's go ash" _she says as she closes my jaw with her fingers. I didn't even know my mouth was open. Gee what this girl does to me. We walk out of her apartment arm in arm heading to Art's.

When Spence and I get there we head straight to the bar to order our drinks. While waiting for our drinks some brunette walks up to Spencer.

"_Hey sexy wanna dance?"_ She asks Spencer looks at me and I show no emotion because I don't want her to know I'm jealous. She frowns out my lack of emotion and walk with the brunette to the dance floor. They start dancing to this upbeat song and I'm watching Spencer, she's grinding seductively with the brunette. She looks over at me and our eyes lock. She's trying to tell me something we her eyes but I don't know what it is.

…**.**

I think I'm on my 6th drink and I feel totally plastered. Spencer's been dancing with that pretty brunette all night. I'm feeling very jealous how she's running her hands all over Spencer's body. Those should be my hands. That's it I can't take it anymore I get up a bit shaky and stumble my way over to Spence. I tap the brunette's shoulder and she looks at me

"_Can I cut in?" _ I slurr while giving her a hard glare. Well the best I can while drunk. She brunette looks at Spence and walks away. I bring Spencer to me by grabbing her hips. We are so close I can smell her perfume it's Vanilla. Yum. I lay my head in her neck, it looks so kissable so that's exactly what I do. When I do I hear Spence gasp but she doesn't push me away so keep kissing her neck. And no, no I am too drunk to think about what all this means. I just know I like being in her arms. I'm feeling sleepy so I hold Spence a little tighter.

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley's kissing my neck and I'm trying to hold back a moan. Her lips feel so good on my skin. The kisses are getting a little sloppier I think the alcohol is getting to her. When that happens it means she's sleepy. I wrap her arms around my shoulders and we walk out of Art's and head towards my apartment. We're walking in to the apartment when ashley's phone starts going off. She mumbles in my ear to make the noise stop. So I dig in her jacket pocket for her phone. Aw look it's Jess calling. (Btw that was sarcasm) I really don't like her she's always calling ash to complain; about what I don't know, I don't ask. It always makes ashley sad though. I Can tell when she gets off the phone. But I answer the phone you never know it could be important.

"_Hello?"_ I say into the phone while laying ash on the bed.

"…_.Spencer! What the hell are doing answering ashley's phone? Where is she?"_

"_She's right here but she's passed out I don't know how many drinks she had while we were out."_

"_Well bring her home I'll take care of her."_

"_I would but I'm already home so I'll just have ash call you back. Okay?"_

"_Whatever."_ Click. Ugh I can't stand her. I look over at ashley she's laying there looking at me, well she's trying to but her eyes keep closing.

"_Ash here's some pj's why don't you change."_ She just sits up and starts to take her top off I don't turn away until her shirts off. I mean I so shouldn't be oogling her she's drunk. I turn back around when I hear the rustling of my comforter, and walk over to the dresser to get me some pj's a t-shirt and AE boxers. They are so comfy. Then I crawl into bed, and ashley snuggles into my side laying her head on my chest. I look down at her she's beautiful, she looks up catching me staring at her. I'm paralyzed by the look she's giving me, it's a look of pure unconditional love she looked at me that way when we were together.

"_I love and I want you Spency…"_ she trails off closing her eyes, breathing evening out into small light purrs.

….

….I so don't know what to think I mean I love her too and here's a fleeting thought she hasn't called me spency since we were together. I wonder if she knows what she said, if she'll remember in the morning. And this is what I think about until I drift off to sleep in the warmth and security ash always brings me.

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up in Spencer's arms and smile because this is where I want to be always. She looks so cute with her lips barley parted breathing in and out. Spencer's mumbling something in her sleep OMGeee she is so adorable.

"_Ash-ash…I love you….always baby always…"_ she says smiling. But me on the other hand yes I am too smiling but I am totally speechless. See maybe this means she loves me like the me I am today. God I hope she does. She's moving a little, I look down at her because I have sat up. She's laying her head in my lap hugging my legs it's so cute.

"_Ash stop staring at me it's creepy it's always been creepy."_ She says and I know I've been caught. But I don't say anything.

"_Ash I so don't want to dampen your mood but Jess could your phone last night and she wants you to call her asap."_ She said with a hint of annoyance. I so don't want to call her back but I know I need too she doesn't like Spence very much.

"_Okay let me up.."_ I sigh out. She moves over "_Ash I'm gonna go take a shower, give you some privacy she didn't sound to happy last night."_ She says walking into the hall. I grab my phone from my jacket laying on the dresser.

"_Finally ash! Where are you we have an appointment in 20 minutes with the floral shop."_

Oh snap! _"Okay Jess I'm on my way I can't believe I forgot."_ I rush out while shutting my phone and yelling to Spence that I'm borrowing some of her clothes. When I'm done getting dressed Spence is still in the shower so I knock on the door open it a crack being totally tempted to look inside but don't and tell her that I got to run and I'll call her later. She yell's a OK and I'm out.

…**.**

When I get to the floral shop Jess is waiting for me. She does not look happy either.

"_Sorry I'm late let's go in"_ I say as I try to kiss her check, but she sighs and moves away.

"_Ash I rescheduled the appointment. "_Pause _"What's happening to us ash we barley see each other these days.."_

"_Jess can talk at home? I don't want to do this here.."_ I sigh out. She looks hurt and I think she knows what about to happen. She sighs but doesn't say anything. And we walk back to our apartment in silence. I don't know what or how I'm going to tell her but I know I need to now.

…**.**

"_Let's sit on the couch."_ I say to Jess and she sits down.

"_I don't…"_ She cuts me off

"_I cheated on you!"_ What?

"_What?"_ I whisper out. I'm shocked I never thought she would.

"_I c..cheated on you ash about a week ago. I just don't think we're meant to be maybe,… maybe we shouldn't get married." _She says looking only slightly guilty.

"_I.. I agree…I'm just gonna go I'll come by tomorrow and get my stuff."_ I say while taking off my engagement ring and setting it on the kitchen counter as I walk out. I think I'm numb. I'm walking around not sure where I should go, when I walk into someone. When I go to apologies I see its Spencer.

"_Ash what's wrong why are you crying?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**For got diclamier: I do not own SoN.**

**Hope you all are Enjoying. This is my first Fan Fic.**

**And I hope It'd good for those of you who are reading..**

**Enjoy:**

**Chapter 4**

**Spencer's POV**

I'm walking to this diner that ash and I go to when I bump into someone. I went to apologies but I saw it was ash and she was crying.

"_Ash what's wrong why are you crying?"_ I ask. She just hugs me tight and cries into my shoulder. I move over a little so we won't get walked into on the sidewalk. I'm rubbing her back soothingly whispering that it'll be okay. She seems to be calming down.

"_Ash are you okay?"_ I ask she sniffles a little and nods her head up and down. She lifts her head and looks me in the eye..

"_Jess and I broke up."_ She sighs out almost like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"_What happened? I mean weren't picking flowers like an hour ago for the wedding?"_ I'm in shock. I mean they've been planning a wedding.

"_Jess Cheated on me."_ That Bitch!

"_I did not see that coming ash I'm so sorry."_

"_No it's okay Spence..I…I um well I was gonna break it off anyway."_ Say what?

"_Really?" _I ask surprised.

"_Yeah Spence let's go somewhere else and talk about this."_

And we start walking to the diner.

…**.**

We've been eating our food and ash still hasn't said anything.

"_Ash talk to me tell me everything."_ I ask concerned about how she's really taking this. She takes a deep breathe, and lets it out.

"_Look Spence I don't….I think it's best if we go to your place. I need to get my thoughts in order first so I can explain."_

"_Okay well let's go we're done anyway."_ And we get up to leave and head to my place.

…**.**

We've been sitting on my couch for about ten minutes and she still hasn't talked.

"_Ash.."_ I get cut off by ashley.

"_Look Spence I was gonna break it off anyway because I've been having feelings for someone else and it just didn't feel right staying with Jessica."_

"_oh..um.."_ I say trying to swallow the lump in my throat scared of the answer I ask cautiously _"Who are you having feelings for?"_

I'm surprised and not so surprised when she leans over and crushes her lips into mine. Oh God she's an amazing kisser. I have missed this so much. Whoa whoa whoa she's pulling back…

"_Ash more kissing"_ I whine with a carlin pout. She quickly pecks my lips and says

"_Spence you're the one, always."_ And now she's kissing me again yay! She's straddling my legs and I slowly push her back a little so she's lying on her back. I try not to put all my weight on her. I think ashley just moaned but, it could have been me. Her tongues caressing my bottom lip and I eagerly let her in..letting our tongues battle for dominance, ashley's trailing her hands up my torso under my shirt and that's when I pull back.

"_Ash..ash wait wait are you sure this is what you want to do?"_ I ask and she lay's back down and looks at me..

"_Yeah Spence it is but your right we can just jump into this. But umm can I crash here for the night? I told Jess I would get my stuff tomorrow and move out."_ she asks sweetly with a flirtatious smile on her beautiful face. I pretend to think about it and she starts to give me puppy eyes and her lip is turning into a pout…

"_Of Course you can ash like I could say no to you."_ I say while pecking her lips. I grab the remote from the coffee table beside us and turn the T.V. on. I also snuggle up to ash while draping the blanket from the back of the couch over us. We lay here for a while in silence just watching whatever comes on. That is until ashley breaks the silence.

"_Spence?"_

"_Yeah ash?"_

"_I don't want you to take this wrong so just hear me out." "I want this..us.. but I don't want to rush into anything. Can we just see were this takes us?"_

"_Sure ash I don't want to push into something you're not ready for." _I give her a smile and a light squeeze where I'm holding her at by the waist.

We lay here for about another hour till I hear ash's light purring. I carefully untangle myself and stand up. I pick ash up carefully and take her to my room I lay her on the bed. I change into p.j's and was about to leave when I heard ash.

"_Spence lay with me.."_

"_Are you sure ash?"_ She just nods her head while watching me walk to the bed and get in. she scoots over to me and again snuggles into my side. We both drift off to the other's breathing.

…**.**

**Ashley's POV**

When I wake up I'm practically laying on top of Spence I lean up on an elbow and look at her she's so beautiful. I quickly peck her nose and get up. I look at the look beside her bed it's only 5 am. I think I'll go for a run clear my head a bit before I get my stuff from Jess's. I write a quick note to let Spence know what I'm doing so she doesn't worry, and I lay it on the pillow beside her. One last look at her and I leave her place, I can smell Spencer on me but that's probably because I'm wearing her shirt and shorts.

…**.**

I've been running for a while and my thoughts have only consisted of the same thing; I love her. I'm _**in**_ love with her. I just don't want to jump into something with her and then mess it up. But I mean I don't think I would.

Man I miss L.A. and jogging on the beach. Here I have to keep avoiding running into people. I brought out my thoughts entirely by my cell ringing.

"_Hello?"_ I answer

"_hey ash, um I just wanted to know when you'd be by to get your stuff I'm not rushing you..i just I just wanted to know if you wanted me to leave when you did.."_ It's Jess if you haven't caught on I sigh I don't even know where I'm going to stay..I'd ask Spencer but I don't think it's a good idea I need to get me straight first before I jump into anything.

"_You don't have to go Jess it is your place…"_ I check my phone to see it's already 7 wow I didn't realize how long I'd been running.

"_I'll come by around one to get my stuff. Bye jess."_ I hang up before she can say anything I don't want her to protest about it being her place or and not being there.

Okay I need to call a relator about an apartment.

…**.**

I'll tell you what it pays to be rich sometimes, I now have an apartment and it's only noon. It's about 15 minutes from Spencer's place too.. and no I didn't not do that intentionally it just happens to be one of the nicer apartments and I needed something fast. When you walk in it's the living there's a balcony too. Also by the door is the kitchen with a dining room. It's very spacious. There are two rooms with an ensuite bathroom and walk in closets. I already called the mover's to meet me at Jess's so I can get all my stuff and move into my apartment. I call Jess to let her know.

"_Hey Jess I hired mover's to come get my stuff I'm on the way to make sure they get just my stuff."_

"_Oh okay ash see you then."_ Hmmm she sounded a little sad I wonder what that was about she has no right to be upset about this she's the one that cheated!

"_Okay bye"_

"_Bye ash.."_ She says, and I hang up.

…**.**

**Jess's POV**

Okay okay I know most of you probably don't like me very much but here's the thing, I didn't actually cheat on ash. But ever since the night I proposed she hasn't been herself and she was distancing herself from me too. I think it's Spencer. Before ash and I got together we were just friends and she told me about Spencer and how in love they were. She also told me how Spencer moved away and how it broke her heart. She actually started crying talking about it. I felt for her. After a while she seemed to be getting over Spencer she didn't talk about her much or anything. So I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I love Ashley and I think I always will, but I see the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about Spencer. I hope I'm doing the right thing by letting her go. I just want Ashley to be happy. She's on her way over right now to get her stuff. I'm sad about it, but maybe with a little time we can be friends and I'll tell her the truth.

…**.**

**Ashley's POV**

I'm back at my place and everything is moved in I just have to find places for everything. Maybe I'll call Spence to help me. Speaking of the beauty she's calling me right now..

"_Hey beautiful?"_ I say

"_Hey ash. How did everything go today?"_

"_Good. Good. I found an apartment it's about 15 from you it's nice and all my stuff is here I just have to put it away..Wanna help me with it maybe tomorrow?"_

"_I can't ash my dad is coming up tomorrow and I'm picking him up from the airport. Your welcome to come with me though."_ I can tell she's pouting and she's trying to give me puppy eyes about coming with her…. … ….. …. Sorry there my mind went in the gutter. Mhmmm Spencer.

"_Um..ash are you okay..?"_ Oh snap! I so hope I didn't say that out loud that's way too soon.

"_Yeah Spence I am so okay." "So what are you doing?" _I rush out trying to hide what I was thinking..I hear her laughing..

"_I'm laying here..in my bed.." _ohhh she's teasing me oh how I just I was there. _"kinda missing my snuggle buddy."_ She finishes giggling that last part and I sigh it's happy sigh I love hearing her giggle it makes me smile and giggle too.

"_haha Spence. That's so not funny." "Anyway what time are you leaving to get your dad?"_

"_Around 10, he get's in about noon." "Wanna come with me?_

"_Sure Spence"_

"_Okay ash well I'm going to hit the hay I'm sleepy.."_ She says yawning into the phone.

"_Night Spence..Sweet dreams beautiful."_ I whisper out

" '_ight ash-ash"_ She says her breathing evening out. I hung up knowing she's already asleep.

* * *

Please Review. If you feel like making suggestions for the story feel free..and Thank you those who have reviewed! :]


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated i've had essay's to write for my professors. I will keep trying to post weekly until school let's up. Keep reviewing. I hope you who are reading my story are enjoying it..without further a due here's chapter 5.. Oh and thanks for those of you who have reviewed! :)

**Chapter 5**

**Spencer's POV**

It's been three months and ash and I have been taking things slow. Like we haven't done anything not even kiss since those few times right after her and jess broke up. It gets hard sometimes because we'll be playing around like in a tickle fight and we come face to face and the air turns and we become serious. But one of us pulls away and it gets awkward. I've been waiting for ashley to tell me she's ready to be with me so until that happens I'm keeping my feelings to myself. Ashley's going back to L.A to visit kyla she really misses her even though they talk every day. I'm on my way over to ash's now, she asked me to take her to the airport.

"_Knock Knock"_ I say as I enter her apartment the door was slightly ajar.

"_Hey ash, Where are you?"_

"_In here!"_ I hear ash yell from the hall I guess maybe she's still packing?

"_You still packing?"_

"_Nooooo I was just checking everything is put away."_

"_Okay so you ready to go?"_

"_No I'm going to miss my bestest friend and I'm sad she can't go"_ she give's me a pointed look but I can't go we just started classes and I've already got a project assigned along with a six page essay oh and did I forget to mention she's going for two weeks because all her classes are online!

So yeah I can't go. I know sad face I really wanted to see kyla. I give her an apologetic look and she know's I wish I could go.

"_Okay spence let's go."_

We're at the airport and I walked in with ash because she asked me too. We're at the security gate and I can't go any further. So ash turns around to hug me and I hug her back her face is buried in my neck, arms around my waist. I hug her back just as tight. She pulls back and her hands grab mine she look's me straight in the eye's she's telling me something but I don't know what it is. She starts to walk backwards to the security line but I hold her hand tighter and pull he back into. My hand caresses her check and I slide it down to her neck as I lean my forehead on her's and I whisper out "_Be safe ash"_ I peck her lips and step out of the embrace. She look's at me with a small smile playing on her lips. She walks back to the line and I watch her until I don't see her anymore, then I leave.

When I get home its pouring rain outside and it's dark and it's only five pm. I turn on the t.v and it is on the new channel so I turn it down so it's just back ground noise. I grab my laptop sit on the couch and start my essay. It's a few hours later when I get a call I don't bother looking..I don't even think I do anymore..

"_Hello?"_

"…_Spence?..it's Kyla.."_ She's sobbing in the phone it's really hard to make it out.

"_Ky why are you crying what's wrong?"_

"_It's…it's ash spence i..i just got a call saying the plane crash from some storm…they..said she's alive but they wouldn't say anything else.."_

"_W..w..What?"_ my eyes are tearing up I look up and the on the tv is a plane that's crashed..kyla's saying something but I'm paying to much attention to the tv listening for any news..

"_This is ABC 6 Columbus Ohio and your hearing it first from us this plane was set to go to L.A California. There is not any information on how many are alive but we have seen several ambulances taking victims of this crash to a nearby hospital."_

"_SPENCER!"_ I'm brought back to kyla on the phone

"Yeah I'm here it's on the news ky..it happened in ohio I'm gonna call my dad see if he can be there for ash till we can get there okay..?"

"_..spence.."_she says in a weak voice _"I can't lose her spence"_

"_We won't she'll be okay" _After a few more mintues I call my dad he's already seen the news but when I tell him ash was on that plane I can tell he's upset but he said he was on his way and he'd be there for her.

**Ashley's POV**

I wish spencer could have come with me I know Ky and Spence have missed each other. But I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend on this trip down by the pier at our spot on the beach. The plane is boarding and I'm already in my seat in first class. When everyone is set when you hear the pilot start talking.

_Ladies and Gentlemen a heads up that we will be experiencing some turbulence due to the storm coming in but we should be fine. Just stay seated and buckled up and I will keep you informed."_

Great just great I hate turbulence it freaks me out. We're in the air now and the captain just gave everyone the go ahead that we can use electronics so I put in my ear buds and listen to my music. About an hour later we hit some turbulence and we have to cut it all off. I'm totally freaking the plane is shaking _"This is your captain speaking we need to make an emergence lan…."_ That's the last thing I hear because I'm pretty sure I just hit my head.

**Spencer's POV**

I don't know why I'm doing this but I really thinks she needs to know..

"'_ello?"_

"_Jess it's spencer and I don't know why I'm doing this but I feel you need to know, but Ashley was in a plane crash I'm going to her umm do you want to go she's at a hospital in Ohio my dad's on his way there already..?"_ It's silent for a second before she speaks.

"_Yes!"_

"_Okay I'm already heading that way."_

"_Drive safe spence it's raining no need for you both to be hurt."_ I don't really know what to say to that she actually showed care for my safety it's different so I just hung up.

When I get there she's standing behind the door to the entrance to her apartment building. When she sees my car she runs over and get's in.

"_Thanks…um..you know for telling me and letting me come.."_

"_You should know you two were together and I really think she would want you there."_

She doesn't say anything back just gives me a small smile. We hit the road it's about a 8 and half hour drive and it's already 8 at night so I'll be driving in the dark in this what I now would call a storm. A few hours later we pull off one of the exit's to get something to eat we both need to keep our strength. Jess pays for the food and as much as I protested she very much insisted..She's been very sweet and it really makes me wonder if she actually cheated on ash because this sweet girl with the sweet smile sitting across from just doesn't seem like she would maybe she's changed but I voice my thoughts anyway..

"_You didn't cheat on her did you." _I state it more than ask it and she looks at me shocked..

"_H..How did you know?"_ I guess I have my answer

"_I didn't until now. Why would you tell her that you did I mean didn't you love her?"_

"_Of course I love ash.." "I just wanted her to be happy more and seeing her with you and the way she talked about you..I just knew that no matter the love I have for her it would never be enough because I'm not you."_ I'm a bit to shocked to say anything so I stay quite that is until we hit the road again.

"_Thank you. You know for what you did. But I also want to tell you that ash and I aren't together. She needed time to get over you "__**cheating"**__ on her so we're taking things slow. Her and I we didn't want to rush into anything that way we didn't hurt ourselves if something happened or you."_ She again looks a bit shocked but she stay's quite.

**Jess's POV (very short)**

I can't believe what I'm hearing I figured they both would have jumped into a relationship I guess I miss judged them both. I mean spencer telling me that I was part of their decision to take things slow so they didn't hurt me I'm just blown away. I never thought spencer would care about how I felt through all of this, maybe we can start fresh. I'll talk to her about it later I'm too worried about Ashley to talk right now.

**Arthur's POV**

I've been at the hospital for a few hours now and I haven't heard anything about ashley since they told me she was in surgery.

"_Ashley Davies family"_ A young doctor comes out and I stand up and walk over to him.

"_I'm not her family but her sister is on the way she lives in California can you please tell me something she needs to be okay.."_ I've always looked at ashley like a daughter so this breaks my heart.

"_I'm not supposed to but Ms. Davies is stable she had a punctured lung and that's why we had to do surgery and she may have a head trauma but as of right now we've done everything we can, all that's left is to wait till she wakes up. If you want I can take you to her but just to let you know she does have a few bandages and bruises but that's to be expected."_ I nod my head and follow behind him to her room. Before I go in though I need to call Spencer Kyla already said she was boarding so I know I can't get ahold of her.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey spencer, are you driving?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Can you pull over so I can talk to you..?"_

"_Okay dad go is ashley okay?"_ I can hear panic in her voice

"_She will be sweetie she had a punctured lung so they did surgery she did fine she's stable but, honey she may have a head trauma. We don't know yet we have to wait on ashley to wake up."_ I hear her let out a sob and someone else..?

"_Hello? Mr. Carlin? This is Jessica I'm ashley's ex. I'm riding with spencer we're only a few hours away.."_ I hear her talking to spence telling her she'll drive the rest of the way there and that she is in no condition with the amount of tears she's crying. And she hung up okay.

**Spencer's POV**

Oh god please let ashley wake up I need her I love her she can't leave me you can't take her away. I won't let you!

Jess is driving but first she let me calm down a bit before switching seats and driving.

"_Thank you Jessica. For being here I know your hurting too and your here comforting me. We can lean on each for support you know I know we aren't friends and maybe we can be when we know ashley's okay and awake but, I'm here and we have to stick together for ashley."_

"_Thanks spencer that means a lot to me."_ I'm a blubbering crying mess and even through this we can still give each other small smiles. My phone's ringing. Oh! It's kyla

"_Hey ky dad said she's stable she had a punctured lung and may have a head trauma"_

"_Yeah I already talked to him I'm at the hospital already well I just got here. I was wondering how far are you away I need you spence I need you to tell me my sister's going to be okay."_

"_She'll be okay ky we have to believe that ashley will come back to us." "And we're about 30 min away so we'll be there soon. See you soon ky-ky"_

"_You too spencie spence"_

When we get there I run straight to ashley and I break down at seeing her laying there in that bed hurt. I can't stop the flow of tears as I grab her hand that's not bandaged and kiss it whispering in her ear that I'm hear.

"_Ash-ash baby please come back to me wake up sweetie I love you.."_

* * *

Can you guess what's next? Please review. I want to do Spashley justice and maybe with your help i can seeing as this is my first story, and i'm not feeling very confident at how it's going so far. but don't we all critic our own stuff when it just be good. lol


	6. Chapter 6

So I did do research on this topic and I am just stating that this is not a real story so I hope no one is offend by it. Rating M later in chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Arthur's POV**

"_Spencer honey why don't you come with me back to the house so you can get some rest and a nice shower..I know you don't want to leave but it's been three days and you need to stay strong and healthy for Ashley."_ I hear spencer sigh.

"_but dad what if she wakes up and I'm not here?"_

"_Then kyla will call. She said she would stay with ash so you can get some rest. You've barley slept honey."_

"_Knock Knock. How's the patient?"_ The doctor comes in to check on Ashley and hopefully give us the results of the last test.

"_So doc what's the news?" _I ask while he's checking over Ashley.

"_Well it seems Ms. Davies here has fallen into a coma. The swelling in her brain has gone down so, now we wait for Ms. Davies to wake up. It's up to her when she will."_ The doctor leaves and kyla and jess come back from the cafeteria about ten minutes later I tell her what the doctor said and, I let her know I'm taking spencer home. I hope that there all going to be okay.

**No one's POV**

It's been four months and Ashley has still not woken up from her coma. Spencer and Jess went back to New York to school and Mr. Carlin goes every day to check on Ashley and call spencer. Spencer is not handling Ashley's situation well at all. She also goes back to Ohio every other weekend to see Ashley for herself. She sits by her side and she talks to Ashley, tells her what's happening, she reads to her and, she holds her hand especially when Ashley moans and groans. The doctors though do nothing to help Ashley because they don't know why she is moaning and groaning. Oh and Jess and Kyla have a thing for each other. They flirt every time see they see each other.

**Ashley's POV (inside her mind (she is not awake)) (Rating M)**

"_Hey Ashley wait up."_ I hear behind me as I press the button for the elevator; I turn slightly to look at who it is.

"_Hey Aiden. What's up?"_

"_Nothing much just wanted to know if you and the wife wanted to have dinner tomorrow night at Mélisse I plan on asking your sister to marry me and I would really love it if you and Spence were there."_

"_Oh wow Aid.. Um let me call you later after I talk to Spence, those pregnancy hormones have got to her and sometimes she doesn't want to go anywhere."_

"_Alright well I hope to hear from you tonight. See ya around."_ I wave bye as I exit the elevator and walk to my car, sometimes it's good to be the boss cause I can leave early.

When I get home I don't see Spencer anywhere..

"Spence sweetie where are you?"

"Bedroom babe!" I start walking to the bedroom and stop short in the doorway at what I see. Spencer's giving me a come hither with her finger while she sits on the bed in all her sexy glory. I think my breath hitched. When I get to her she pulls me into one of the most passion filled kiss I think she's ever given me and I moan. Before I know it I'm naked, on my back and, am wearing Spence's favorite strap-on I don't even know how that happened.

''_mmmm ash fuck me!"_ she growls out as she slides onto the thick shaft. I move my hips up and down a little bit as I watch her face contort in pleasure. She bumps up the pace and is riding me full on and I am so close and I can tell she is to so I rub a little on her clit while sitting up a little and suck her left perky sun-kissed nipple into my mouth. That makes her cum so hard she practically falls on top of me. I move a little rolling us over on our sides and I didn't realize the shaft was still in her and it sent little ripples of pleasure through her body.

"Wow Spence.." I start but she cut's me off

"_Ash make love to me"_ She says looking deep in to my eyes with so much love. I go to take off the strap-on but she stops me _"Use it ash..."_ she says I nod and slowly slide back in hovering over her. I kiss her slow and deep, she moans into my mouth. I start pumping at a slow pace I can tell she wants more her hips are moving to match my pace so I pick up speed and rock into a little more forcefully she's close again so I pull out she groans her disproval but it quickly turns into moans as I suck her clit into my mouth and flick my tongue and slide three digits into her slick entrance. She cums all over my face and I clean her up. When I'm done I slide up her body and lay on my side. She cuddle's into my side and kisses my neck sighing contently. I lean down and lay a kiss on her forehead _"I love you Spence baby" "I love you too ash-ash"_ she whispers out nodding off to sleep.

When I wake up its getting dark out. Spence is still curled into my side making cute purring sounds, she says she doesn't do that but she does. I slip out of bed very carefully as to not wake her up and head to the kitchen I make her favorite for dinner. Breakfast; when I'm done I place it nicely on a try and carry it to our room. She looks so peaceful but I nudge her a little anyway _"Spence wakey wakey" _She groans some and opens her eyes. _"Ash"_ She smiles at me while looking at me seductively and that would be because I'm nude and holding her favorite food. I knew she would be hungry. She sits up kisses me on the lips and digs in. I chuckle a little and she gives me a sideways glance while biting into a sausage. _"Is there something funny Mrs. Davies-Carlin?"_ She says raising a brow. I just give her kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom to start a nice warm bubble bath for us. She walks in just as I was going to get her.

"_Ash baby"_ she says looking around at the candles and the bubbles in the tub to me. She lets out a few happy tears while giving me a chaste kiss. I help her in the tub and then carefully slide in behind her. Spence leans back into and I wrap my arms around her with my hand placed delicately on her protruding tummy and kiss her check. She hums her approval.

"_So spence I ran into Aiden today he would like for us to have dinner with him and Kyla tomorrow. He's going to ask Ky to marry him."_ Just as I get that out she turns around a little and gives me a look. It's the one where she doesn't want to go out.

"_Come on baby please. I promise no one's going to think your fat. Baby you're pregnant with our baby in that beautiful bump there right where my hand is lying on your tummy is our growing healthy baby." _She gives me a soft look and I think I just said the right words.

"_Okay ash we'll go I know that Ky and Aid will want us to share their moment of happiness."_ I peck her cheek and we get out the tub. I help dry Spence off and get into her jammies. As I nod off to sleep I hear what sounds like Spence's voice but it sounds so far away it can't be her right? Though I still strain to hear and it sounds like "Ash-ash baby come back to me please." It sounds like she's crying but, that's all I hear as I fall into a deep sleep with Spencer curled up in my arms.

**Spencer's POV**

"Ash-Ash baby come back to me please." "I need you ash. We need you, your family, me.." I break down again crying because she still hasn't woken up. It's been six months now I just want her to wake up and be okay and healthy. I lay my head on the edge of the bed while holding on to her hand and I pray to god again that she wakes up soon. That's when I feel her squeeze my hand I look up but she's still asleep it was hopeful thinking she'd wake up right now.

I hear my phone and sit up I didn't realize I fell asleep.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Spence."_ Its jess she calls all the time to see how I'm doing and Ashley. She seems to be a good friend but sometimes she just reminds me of Ashley so much that I find it hard to be around her.

"_What's up Jess?"_

"_Well Ky and I wanted to see how you we're doing we haven't heard much from this last month." _Oh yeah Jess and Ky are now dating their so happy and, I'm happy for them.

"_I'm hanging in their Jess. I'm with ash right now she squeezed my hand but that's all. But it's something."_ I sigh

"_Spence when we get back to New York we as in you and me we're going to do something to get you out of this mopping you have to live your life Spence…"_

"_I am living my life Jess it just so happens that a part of me isn't because it's lying in a bed in a coma"_ I say a little loudly and very irritated.

"_Spence you know what I mean."_

"_Fine Jess fine I'll do whatever it is you want me to do but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it I just don't want to argue about this okay."_ I sigh the last part out I know she's right I have to get back to me.

"_Okay Spence I'll see you in a couple days Ky's coming back with me too. You have both of us we're all going through this. Ash has made a family and we need to stick together."_

"_I know well I'll see you girls in a few days"_

"_Bye"_ I hang up and set my phone on the bedside table again. I kiss ash on the forehead and go back to holding her hand. I slowly drift back to sleep.

**Ashley's POV**

Wow time has flown by Spence is eight months pregnant now and due any day. We don't know what we're going have but we can't wait to bring this baby into the world…

"_Babe um grab the key's."_ whaat?

"_What baby why where are we going?"_

"_To the hospital"_

"_WHAT WHAT"S WRONG?!" _

"_Nothing ash just my water broke" _OMGOMGOMGOMG I'm running around the house like a mad women looking for the key's and spencer's bag.

"_Spence where's the key's and where's your bag?"_ I yell out heading back to the bedroom.

"_Ash there right here."_ She says as I run back into the living room she's laughing until

"_ow ow ow ow"_

"_Baby what's wrong?"_ I ask walking her to the car

"_It's a contraction ash no need to panic let's just get to the hospital."_ She says calmly.

I run into the hospital pushing Spence in a wheelchair practically screaming _"My wife's having a baby here!"_ Though I do get a nurse and we do go in to the delivery room.

"_Ash calm down I mean sweetie oooooohhhhhh God you should be telling me to stay calm babe." _She says all sweet like while giving me a look that says "Shut up and help me or you are in major trouble" But I do as told and I do everything the birthing coach told me to. The doctor comes in and says Spence is ready and to start pushing. About three hours later we here a wail and _"You have a girl"_ the doctor says the nurses take are baby off to do what they do and then the unexpected _"Well Mrs. Carlin-Davies you need to keep pushing I see another head coming."_ I look at Spence and at the same time _"WHAT?!"_ I think I'm about to faint but the pain in my hand from spencer keeps me there while she's pushing I'm I total shock and then _"You have a…BOY!"_ I look to Spence and she look's worn out but she's still beautiful. I lean down and kiss her whispering on her lips _"We have a girl and boy spence"_ I kiss her again tears of joy coming down both our cheeks.

Then something happens and I black out. I wake up and everything's white it looks like I'm walking on clouds.

"_Ashley it's not your time."_ I hear

"_Who's there?"_ I ask looking around I don't see anything though.

"_I'm your conscience Ashley you need to go back."_ I'm jolted and when I come to I hear beeping( A/N: Ashley back to the present) but I can't open my eyes there to heavy..

"Ash-ash baby wake up please" I hear spencer but I'm too weak to move or say something and back to sleep again.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys my stories are going to take at least another week before I'm up to getting them up because I had a death in the family.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey my readers i am trying to get back into writing. I hope you enjoy. here is chapter 7**

* * *

**Kyla's POV**

I'm sitting with ash it's been a few weeks since ash crashed and they brought her back.

Jess is with Spence trying to get her to stop worrying and live because there's no way she'll ever forget Ashley.

"_S…sp..spcence.."_ A hoarse husky voice spoke. I look up to find that ash is opening her eyes. I run out the door

"_Doc hey Doc my sister she awake!"_ We walk back to Ashley's room and she's looking around confused.

"_Wwhaat's going on?"_ ash asked as best she could

"_Well Ms. Davies you were in a coma."_ The doc said

"_Hhow long?"_ she asked

"_Before I tell you that I would like to ask you some questions is that okay?"_ ashley just nodded her head agreeing.

"_Okay I would like for you to tell me things about your life, like your name, perhaps where you live, who you care for, anything you can remember about your life.."_ Ashley takes a deep breathe then gives a funny look like she's confused.

"_Well I'm Ashley Davies-Carlin Married to Spencer Carlin-Davies" _Then ash gets a paniced look on her face. "_OMGEE WHERE IS SPENCER AND THE BABIES ARE THEY OKAY?!"_ she starts hyperventilating

"_Ms. Davies I need you to calm down spencer is fine I promise."_ The doc says ash eyes him like she knows he's not telling her everything.

"_And the babies?!"_ She asks like he's stupid for not informing her.

"_Ms. Davies just please tell me everything you remember?"_ she's getting mad and glaring at the doctor.

"_Let's see I own my own company, I live in Beverly Hills, my sister is Kyla she's getting married to our longtime friend Aiden, anything else you want to know? Can you tell me where my wife and babies are now?!"_ Ashley was getting really agitated. The doctor wrote something down and called a nurse in to give Ashley something. Next thing I know Ashley going to sleep.

"_What did you give my sister?"_ I demand from the doctor.

"_It's just a sedative to calm her down while we talk in my office."_ We walked out Ashley's room and to his office down the hall.

"_Your sister's condition is unusual and she's not the first to go through this, it is treatable, but under the knowledge I have is it going to be safer to tell her up front about her actual life but she is going to reject it profusely you're going to have to be patient until she sorts her dream "Life" from her real life."_ I sat there a little daze trying to wrap my head around this I need to call Spencer. I leave the doctor's office and into the waiting room.

"_Hello?"_ she answered on the second ring sounding panicked.

"_Spence she's okay and I need you to not hang up and listen to everything first okay?"_ she says okay and I go on to tell her what ashley and the doctor said.

"_Well what am I supposed to do ash and I aren't married what happens when she ask about a ring and the "babies"?"_ I hear the panic, worry, relief and confusion in her voice I can also her Jess saying something but I don't know what it is. _"Spence hand the phone to Jess."_

"_Hey baby" _Jess says and I can't help but smile and feel all warm inside.

"_Hey babe, just uh bring Spencer to the hospital and then we can all help explain things to Ashley. She has dreamed up another life and we pretty much have to tell her that it was a dream but the doctor said that it will take her awhile to distinguish the dream from reality on her own no matter what we tell her." _

"_Oh wow okay well Spence and I are getting in the car now and will be there soon."_ We said bye and hung up and I walk back into Ashley's room. She's still asleep so that gives me time to think about what I'm going to say.

**Spencer's POV**

Jess and I are standing outside of Ashley's room. I take a deep breath and walk in.

She's sleeping still from the sedative Ky said they gave her to relax. I walk over to the edge of the bed and lean over to place a light kiss on her forehead. However she surprise me by stirring and kissing my lips.

"_Spence"_ she says with an Ashley Davies smile.

"_Oh ash I'm so happy your awake I've really missed you."_

"_We've all missed you Ash."_ Ky says from my left .

"_So ash we have to tell you some things and we understand that it's going to sound ridiculous to you but we are telling you the truth."_ She starts off Ashley eyes us suspiciously. She looks at Ky to continue.

"_Okay so for starters you know how you told the doctor that you are married to spencer?"_ she smiles at me and nods her head. I take the lead before Ky can continue.

"_Well Ash sweetie we aren't married…"_ Ky cuts me off giving me a stern look seeing the confusion on ash's face I let ky talk.

"_Ash how about we tell you how your life was before your accident?"_ Ky try's instead.

"_What's going on? Spence why would you say we aren't married?"_

"_Ash you live in New York you moved there from California to be with Jessica."_ She points at Jess. Ashley gives her a smile but her eyes show confusion.

"_Then you ran into me."_ I take the lead again to tell our story. "_and we started talking and hanging out, getting close again like when we were together in California before I moved here to Ohio."_ I look to Jess to see if she wants to tell their story but she just nods at me to continue.

_"You got engaged to Jess and a few months later you guys broke up…"_ I pause and look over to jess _"I told you I had cheated but really I didn't I just knew you were meant for Spencer."_ Jess says giving me a soft smile then looking to Ky.

Then she starts to talk _"You were on your way to visit me in California when your plane crashed because of a serious storm and you've been in a coma ever since. That was seven months ago." _she finishes.

"_Can I um… can I talk to Spence?.. Alone."_ She asks the others just nod give me a hug and whispers they'll be in the cafeteria. I look over to ash and she pats the space beside her. I sit down and she reaches for my left hand. I place it in hers and she smiles.

….

A few hours later of talking things over with ash she has decided that no how many times I say it we are married and she is getting out of this hospital ASAP and taking me home and loving me for all eternity. She can handle the part that we don't have kids but she refuses to believe we are not married and since I don't have a ring on my finger she is getting me a new one.

In a way what I'm saying is ashley gets some of her actual reality but some parts she refuses to believe are true. But she is napping now after a lot of coaxing on my behalf because she was looking very tired. It took two like 10 mintue make out sessions and promises of more and that I will stay with her just for her to get some rest like I asked of her.

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter and that you will review. If any of you readers have any suggestions on where i could take my story please PM(private message) me and i will give credit. Or if someone is intrested in co-writing it. Don't forget to review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait I have been with out internet and really busy with college.**

** I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something out there for you guys. **

**So R&R thanks to all those you have. Here is chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ashley's POV**

Okay so I'm back in New York with Spence and I have been for like three months. I'm still confused about our life together. I've had Spence tell me a few more times and even take me to "MY" apartment, but I don't remember it at all. I've spent time with Jessica too because I'm told we were together for a few years and engaged. I was hoping this stuff would jog my memory but no such luck. But I have been getting to know "this" Spencer and she's not really different from "my" Spencer that I remember. I've asked her on dates and we've both enjoyed them but I really miss calling her my wife.

I sigh and look at the clock from my spot on the couch and its 5, Spence should be home from work soon. She only works a few days out of the week when she's not in classes this is her last year. I'm not in classes because I missed the dead line you know because I was in a coma and all. And as if a cue I hear keys in the door.

"Ash I'm home." Spence calls out walking in. I get up to meet her half way down the hall like I always do and lean in to kiss her pouty lips.

"Bad day?" I ask taking in her pout.

"yeah some jackass thought it would be funny to keep running in front of the camera while I was trying take pictures of the newly married Mr. and Mrs. James."

"aww baby c'mere" I say opening my arms wide as I sit on the couch so she can cuddle into me, and she does just that laying her head in my lap face buried in my tummy. We sit there for a few minutes before she moves her head to look up at me.

"How was your day?" she asks it's kinda her way of asking if I remember anything.

"It was fine I went to "my" apartment and looked through things but nothing I did or looked at recalled any memories."

"Give it time ash." I give her a pointed look that tells her that line is wearing thin with me.

"What do you want for dinner ash?" she asks getting up from the couch walking in the kitchen I follow after her.

"Is Spencer on the menu yet?" I ask because I mean come on we haven't had sex in forever and I miss my Spency.

"No I am not." She chuckles because I ask like every week at least twice.

"Fine then I guess steaks are fine." She moves to the fridge to get the steaks and heads to the balcony where the grill is at.

**Later the evening **

"Speeeency?" I ask all cute like

"Yes ash?" she says amused and I get shy about what I'm going to ask.

"Will..um..will you have a bubble bath with me?" she looks at me like she's going over the pros and cons of taking a bath with me and the longer she doesn't answer the more I'm scared of her answer. But she doesn't answer she just gets up and I put my head down knowing she's not going to when I feel her hand grab mine leading me to the bathroom. She starts the water and puts the plug in when the waters warm enough adding the bubbles. Then she turns to me and slowly starts to undress me and guides me into the tub. Then she undresses and climbs in behind me wrapping her arms around my tummy. I thought for sure she was going to say no. I lean back into her and both of our breathes hitch at the feeling of each other. She places her chin on my shoulder nuzzling my neck while I relax into her body closing my eyes.

"_**Speeencerr we are so going to get caught by your mom. I only came over to give you your favorite soup from Johnny's."**_

"_**Ashley quit being a scaredie cat I know I'm sick but this will help so get your cute butt in this tub with me before I pull you in." I get undressed and slide in behind her taking her in my arms while drawing circles on her tummy with her hand resting on mine. I lean us back a little more her relaxing into my embrace. We sit here for a few moments letting the steam surround us before I whisper softly on her ear "I love you Spencer." She turns her head a little looking me in the eyes "I love you too Ashley."**_

"Ash"

"Ashley?"

"Hmm?" I say a little dazzed

"Where were you a minute ago?"

"Does this feel similar to you? Like we've done this before?"I ask her turning a little in her embrace.

"Umm a little yeah but we were in opposites positions. Why?"

"I um think I remember something but I don't know." "um you were sick, we were at your house, and I was worried your mom would catch us?" "Does any of that sound familiar to you?" I ask her hope lacing my voice.

"yeah yeah it does ash um that was right after I moved to Ohio with my dad I came back to California for a month I missed you too much and btw we did get caught by my mom because um she came home from work and we were uh really loud you know between the sheets." She stutters the last part out her skin flushing a little like she's remembering all that happened. I whack her on the arm.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"uhh let me think oh I don't know replaying the "between the sheets" bit not sharing. I don't remember that part you know." She gives me a sheepish look and kisses my forehead

"I'm sorry but hey look at it this way you remembered something ash that's great!" she gives me a big spencer carlin smile and I give mine back because she's right after three months I remembered something and that great I wonder what my next memory will be.

* * *

Sorry again for it being so short hope you enjoyed. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the short update. I have neglected this story a bit.**

**i'm sorry this update is short. The next post will be a time jump.**

**I have just been working on the other story and taking care of my grandma.**

**So hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**2 months later**

**Ashley's POV**

"Spencer I need your help in here!" I yell from my room in my apartment I have no idea where she's at but I need help getting a box down from the closet and I don't hear her anywhere. I wait a few more minutes and still don't hear a thing this sucks I guess I'll just move it all on my own.

"shift a little left. Shift a little right.. and OH GOOODNESS"

BANG!

**Spencer's POV** a few minutes before ashley's pov

"_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone _

_I crashed my car into the bridge." _

I hear from my phone indicating a call from Jess she really love's this song right now so I thought it fitting.

"hello?"

"Hey spence kyla was wanting to know if you and ash were coming to dinner tonight? I have no idea what's up with her today she's being weird."

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing, and yeah we'll be there…."

**BANG!**

"Jess I'll call you back" click

"Oh shit ashley! Wake up baby!"

"Ash" omgoodness! There's blood oh no oh no oh no! I grab my phone and call for an ambulance.

They get here in about ten minutes.

"What happened? And who is she?"

"This is ashley davies and she fell I guess she was moving something."

"where were you when this happened and how long has she been unconscious?"

"Me! You should worried about ashley and she's been out now for like 15 min. and I was outside on the balcony on the phone!"

And with that there leaving with ashley on the stretcher asking me a million questions about ashley all the way to the hospital.

They make me wait in the waiting room and that's when I call Jess back and tell her that I'm at the hospital and why. She says her and kyla are on the way.

I'm pacing the floor when I hear them.

"Think your wearing a whole in the carpet?" I look up at them and see their just as worried as I am. Kyla walks over to me wrapping me up in a hug and I collapse in her arms.

We're sitting in the waiting room for another few hours before a doctor comes out.

"Ashley Davies family?" The doctor looks at us when we stand.

"That's us." Kyla says he looks at Jess and I before nodding continuing on.

"Well good news is we see no problem with the head scans and we have stitched her up only five stitches. Hopefully she will wake in an hour or so. You can also go see her. Room 318." We all nod and say thank you before going up to see ash.

When we get up to her room we can hear and when we walk in shes talking to a nurse. I tear up seeing shes okay. I know the doc said she was but seeing it is such a relief. She must hear us come in because when she sees us she smiles so big her nose crinkcles.

"Spence!" she says excitedly and I walk over to her and she pulls me into a hug and when I start to pull back she grabs my face, looking me in the eye and what I see is ashley my ashley. Then she leans in touching her lips to mine whispering against them

"I love you Spencer Carlin." I smile so bright

"It's you its really you your back you remember don't you?" I look into her eyes hopeful, and she nods back.

Then I slap her arm

"Oww spence what the hell?"

"that's for scarring me to death. Why in the world did you get on that chair?" I ask her angrily now that I know shes okay she can me because what she did was so stupid.

"Hey I totally called out to you for help but you weren't anywhere in the apartment I didn't hear you so I just did it myself."

"Yeah and a lot good that did!" I bit back bitterly because come she got AGAIN!

"Uh yeah actually it did babe I got my FULL memory back." She says and I get ready to say something when it clicks what she just said

"Full memory?" I question. She nods and when my brain processes this and understands it I'm on her hospital bed and smashing our lips together in a heated passionate kiss.

* * *

Please Review and hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
